


Whipped

by awesome_sadist



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Weirdness, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_sadist/pseuds/awesome_sadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I ever wanted was for Elizaveta Hedervary to remain a guy. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration from my fave novel "Flipped".  
> Don't own anything except the story.

All I ever wanted was for Elizaveta Hedervary to remain a guy. I mean, she definitely looked and acted like one, so unlike her anatomical counterpart. In fact, my life would've been fine, only if she was a male.

It all started on the day my family decided to move to the quiet city of Hetalia. The family car passed by an ordinary-looking house with a boy my age playing on the front lawn. He looked up to me; deep green eyes full of curiosity, and followed the direction of our car.

To my surprise, it stopped just across from his house, which only meant that this dull-looking house is where the Beilschmidt family will live from now on.

The guy with green eyes dropped his ball and hurriedly ran towards us...or, more accurately, towards the awesome me.

"Hi! The name's Eli Hedervary...I live across the street!"

There was a passing honking vehicle when the guy mentioned his name. The result was that I haven't quite heard the rest of his name; just 'Eli' and 'Hedervary'. Oh well, might as call him that, then.

I shook the bloke's hand and was surprised at the softness of it. Geez, talk about being a sissy; I immediately didn't like him after touching his pansy hand. My mom had other ideas, though.

"Oh! My son already has a newfound friend. You're so pretty dear! Gilbert honey, play nice okay? You're excused from helping out moving our things."

Ick. Did Mom just seriously call him 'pretty' ?! Well, now that I think about it, he does look pretty, but not in a gay way dude. There's no way I'd play/befriend this girly-looking guy.

"Hey, wanna terrorize the whole neighborhood? I've got plenty of pranking stuff at our backyard storage room."

Okay. Nevermind. The girly-looking guy seemed pretty cool to me. He managed to change my opinion of him the moment he opened his mouth. I love terrorizing neighborhoods, especially those kids of my age. Huh, I guess he ain't so bad after all.

Without further ado, I followed Eli towards the back of his house.

* * *  
The moment I saw him, I thought, "Whoa!"

He had the whitest snow-white hair (is that even a word?) and ruby red eyes. He was also pale, so pale that I thought he was sickly. I remember seeing a book with a picture of a person with the same physical appearance as that of his', and immediately the word Albino came into mind.

Oh.

I've never seen an albino before. Curiosity got the rest of me, and before I knew it, I found myself standing in front of their lawn. The boy raised his snow-white brows, and it actually took me a few seconds to introduce myself.

I was actually checking my words before spilling it off my mouth. My mom taught me not to be rude, and I was sure that if I hadn't checked my words before speaking, I might've asked him rude questions about the legitimacy of his albinism. Or worse, ask him very bluntly about why he looked like that.

I was grateful that I managed to control my curiosity, and somehow I met the guy's mother. I learned that his name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I guess we're...friends. I mean, he lets me call him Gil, and he, in turn, calls me Eli. It sounds boyish, but I quite liked it. I mean, my friends as well as my parents often tell me that I am tomboyish, but I think its better than acting like a wimp. Oh well, that's how my mind works anyways.

I invited him to our backyard to get some stuff for pranking. I'm so happy I finally met someone who loves terrorizing kids and pranks as much as I do!

* * *

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward

It has been a week since Eli and I established our friendship. The guy really is awesome. He taught me whom to play prank on the best, when to escape, how to escape without nobody noticing, and exactly where to hide in case we get chased by angry neighbours. In fact, I probably learned from him more than what I've learned in my previous school.

Right now we're hanging at our backyard, breathing heavily from running and laughing so hard, while lying on the freshly mowed grass. Roderich Edelstein, by my book, is the best person to pick on. We would've gone on for hours, if it weren't for his pissy friend, the guy from Switzerland. I don't even know his name, I think it was Vash-something, but all I know is that he can pack a punch.

Anyways, we're drinking iced tea, courtesy of Mom, and then Eli and I decided to have an arm wrestling match. Despite how fragile Eli looked, he actually has a lot of strength. In fact, he'd often beat me in brawling and wooden sword sparring, but I'll never admit that to him. I am too awesome to be defeated, anyways.  
_________________________________________________________________________

This week had been the best week of my life. Gil and I played a lot of prank and messing around the neighbourhood. By the end of the week, both Gil and I were branded as the resident troublemakers.

Roderich Edelstein became Gil's personal favorite person to bully; I won't admit it to my mother, but I like making fun of him, too. I mean, he's just so easy to make fun of and he cries a lot! Like, a lot!

He cries when his sandwich falls to the ground, he cries when he trips on a pebble, he cries when Gil tugs at his stray curl and he cries when he receives a wedgie. I admit the last part was a good reason to cry, but, really! I'm a girl, and I don't think I've cried more than he ever did!

Anyways, Gil continues treating me like a guy. Not that I mind; I really enjoy arm wrestling, brawling, and fake-sword sparring. Yeah, I get bruises and scratches when I come home, and yeah, Mom would always scold me and convince me to act more lady-like, but then again, nothing's out of the ordinary here.

Summer's almost over, and soon we'd start our second grade at the local school. Though I knew this, I still couldn't wait to find out what Gil and I will do for the remaining vacation days.  
_________________________________________________________________________

There's about two weeks left before the start of school year. I know I'll be branded the 'New Kid' in school, that's why I'm trying my best to forget about that at the moment. I called Eli's home to ask if he'd take me to the lake tomorrow. Eli said the lake's view is pretty much wicked, and that the water is crystal clear. I trust the guy; anything he claims awesome is pretty much awesome to me, too.

The next day, I wait for him in front of his house. A minute after, Eli came out in his usual shorts and ponytail. I'll never get how his mother permits him to grow his hair; my mom would surely throw a fit if she ever sees my hair that long.

"Sorry. My brothers are making my life miserable." He apologized.

I nodded. I met the guy's brothers--Danen and Dietrich--and I could immediately tell that they're even more troublesome than we are.

"It's cool dude. C'mon, we gotta go; I can't wait to swim!"  
_________________________________________________________________________  
I was right about trusting Eli's words. The moment I saw the lake, my mind screamed awesome! for a whole minute. Then I started stripping as I ran towards the lake. Well, except for my boxers for obvious reasons, that is.

I immediately dived in to the cold, clear waters of Lake Ailateh. Eli told me its just Hetalia spelled backwards and I snorted at that. I mean, really? The people who discovered the lake and the town must be complete idiots for not thinking of any other name besides hetalia. Ugh.

Anyways, Eli dived in next to me with his clothes on. I only noticed after we got tired of swimming and decided to rest on the grass.

"Dude, it's just us. Aren't you bothered by your shirt?" I asked him.

I thought I saw Eli blush, but nah, that was probably just the afternoon sun. He didn't reply but instead fingered the hem of his white shirt and kept looking at the awesome view before us.

I shrugged after a minute of silence. I just assumed that he's one of those people who didn't like stripping in front of others. Exactly those people like my very uptight and serious little brother, Ludwig.

Since I was starting to get sleepy from the cool breeze and the silence, I forced my mouth to speak just so I could stay awake and not miss the rest of my very first lake visit. I turned to Eli who clearly was enjoying the suffocating silence.

"Hey Eli, wanna compare dicks?"

Silence.

The birds squawked and flew in flocks. The wind made a particularly strong blow that made a loud whoosh on my ears. The branches of the surrounding trees shook violently, causing many leaves to fall. And Eli...Eli looked at me with green eyes that were as huge as saucers.

"What?" I asked after a beat.

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Was he trying to mimic a fish? And what did I say to make him act like that?

"What?!" I asked again with a hint of irritation. What the heck is wrong with him?

"You asked me to compare...what?" Eli finally replied after what it seemed like a million years.

"Huh? I just asked you if you wanted to compare dicks with me. You're my best friend, right? This is what best friends usually do. And don't worry, I won't laugh if yours is tiny. No one can top my awesome five meters!" I said while laughing at the last part.

Surprisingly, Eli didn't laugh. I stopped laughing then, too.

"Eli? Are you my best friend or not? Why won't you let me see your dick?"  
I was beginning to feel irritated. What the heck, if he didn't want to be my best friend, then fine! Best friends don't hesitate to do stuff together. If he can't even do this, then our friendship is done!

I was about to stand up when...

"Wait."

_________________________________________________________________________  
End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

I met Gil by the front porch in our house with my usual loose shorts and messy ponytail. My brothers were such a pain in the butt. They kept teasing me with kissing noises claiming that I like Gil. Well, I actually do like him, but not to the point that I want to kiss him. Eww. That's just gross.

Anyways, Danen and Dietrich (they're twins by the way) stopped the teasing only when I swore that I'd kick them where it really hurts. Both of my brothers can actually fight, but I'm smaller so I have a bigger chance of getting a direct hit on their private parts. They looked horrified when I said that, and eventually they left me alone all the while grumbling incoherently. Tremendously satisfied, I redid my ponytail and hurriedly went outside.

Gil stood outside the fence looking all cool with his sunglasses. During our usual hang-outs, he told me a lot of stuff about his albinism. He has a hard time seeing things when it's too sunny or bright, that's why he usually only plays with me during afternoons or, if the brightness is too unbearable, like today, he resorts to wearing UV-protected dark sunglasses.

I beamed after seeing him and made a brief explanation as to why I'm a couple of minutes late. Thank goodness he didn't mind; he met my brothers days ago and even he was surprised at their troublesomeness.

Gil was obviously excited to see Lake Ailateh so I wasted no time and led the way.

* * *  
I'm glad I finally have someone to share this place with. Lake Ailateh has always been my secret hiding place ever since I discovered it two years ago. I wandered and just accidentally came unto this place and eversince then, I remembered the tracks, good hiding places and even the good areas where I could see the whole view of the lake.

I made Gil promise me that he wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm not actually sure if he's heard me since he immediately stripped down to his boxers and jumped in the cold lake.

Having two brothers in the house made me immune to looking at boys' bodies so that's why I didn't scream like a banshee and covered my eyes like most girls my age would do. I just marveled at the paleness of Gil's skin tone, shrugged, and decided to follow his lead and lept in to the cool, cold waters.

I forgot about the fact that I didn't bring extra clothes. Marvelling at my stupidity, I mentally slapped my head and decided to just go on with it. Or, as my mom would say: No use crying over spilt milk.

As we swam and played in the waters, I noticed Gil kept looking at me weirdly. Was it because I wore my shirt while in the water? But I don't want to be seen naked. Despite being a tomboy, I'm still a girl, and most girls wouldn't dare show their bare chests to boys, right? Even when it's still flat?

I was starting to get worried, but I didn't show it. I kept giving Gil a questioning look (pretending that I really didn't know what his problem was) and, finally, after a while he stopped sending weird looks and just focused on swimming and splashing waters. Phew! I'm safe!

The fun continued for a while until both Gil and I felt too tired to swim. Dragging our tired bodies, we sat on the grass while watching the afternoon sun glistening on the waters.

"Hey, Eli, aren't you bothered by your shirt?" Gil asked after a minute.

I froze. I thought I was on the safe side! I imagined scenarios after scenarios on how I'd explain to Gil that I didn't want to take off my clothes in front of him because it's very improper for a girl to do so, and every scene would surely give me incomparable embarrassment. Just thinking about it makes my face flush!

I probably thought too long since Gil shrugged and continued staring at the horizon. Oops. I'm sorry, Gil. Really, I am. But there are a lot of things girls can't do in front of boys. Stripping definitely belongs there.

A few minutes passed. I was actually starting to get comfortable again. But, as usual, Gilbert didn't want me to feel like so.

"Hey Eli...wanna compare dicks?"

It was like the world stopped. Exploded. A meteor crashed unto Earth. All those crazy schemes about the end of the world that people invented were happening. No? Well, it's just me, I guess.

I was so shocked I can barely form words though my mouth tried very hard to utter a word. But, just to make sure that I really did hear the right thing, I asked: "What?"

Gil was pissed. I could tell. His pale albino skin was becoming red with irritation. He repeated his words, only this time it was mixed with something about what best-friends do. I'm not sure. I was too shocked and too confused and...I really don't understand what I'm feeling. All I know was that I could barely register what he said.

Finally, Gil got up. It was like my brain finally got a hold of my body once again. It was due to panic, I guess. I didn't want Gil to storm off and possibly put an end to our friendship. I may not know everything he's said, but I do understand that if I let him go, he won't comeback.

So it was, without a doubt, my voice telling him firmly to wait.

* * *  
He looked at me with his piercing ruby red eyes, which now looked slightly purplish thanks to the glare of the afternoon sun. As I crossed the distance, my brain, the brain that was said to be too smart for kids my age, finally put two and two together.

He thought I was a boy.

It was the only conclusion I could come up with. And finally, everything clicked. The reason why he kept treating me roughly. Why he never hesitated to coax me to brawl with him. Why he kept asking for opinion when it came to his clothes. Why he always questions my long hair. And finally, the reason why he kept calling me 'Eli' rather than 'Liz' which the other kids call me.

I didn't know what to think of that; and honestly? I'm scared. Gil has always expressed his opinion about girls and how they're not as awesome as he is. I don't have a retort to that, but I do know is that I'll have to be completely honest with him regarding this matter.

"Gil." I said quietly when we were finally at arm's length from each other.

He didn't say anything, but his jaw did tighten.

"I'm sorry, I can't compare dicks with you because I...I...because I'm a girl, you see."

His jaw slackened. I was right. And now, I don't know how things will happen from this day onwards.

* * *

I was pissed. No, I was beyond pissed.

How could I be so stupid? Eli's a girl. A friggin' girl! And here I was, asking her to compare dicks with me. I gave a shudder. What would've happened if I showed her my awesome five meters first? I'll die from embarrassment. I'm sure.

Oh. My. God. Eli's a girl! The opposite of boys! How did I miss that? Now everything makes sense: why her hair is longer, why she refused to strip awhile back when we dived in the water, why my mom would always look at me with disapproval whenever we come inside the house from brawling!

And now that I think about it, the one who the neighboring kids call 'Liz' is her! I always thought they were talking about another girl...Argh! This is just so confusing!

"Wh-What's your name then?" I asked her shakily.

"Elizaveta Hedervary. I told you that the first time we met, right? Didn't you hear me? Is that why you thought I was a girl?" She asked.

"There was a passing honking car when you introduced yourself! How was I supposed to know your full name?!" I said, a bit irritated both at myself and at her.

"But...but..." She stuttered. It was a bit of consolation knowing that I'm not the only one confused about the whole situation.

I sighed. I honestly don't know what to do now. Half of me wants to just go on with it and accept the fact that she's a girl. The other part, that stubborn annoying part of me, refused to act like everything's okay again when its not.

She lied to me. Though, technically she didn't directly lie, still, she should've confirmed her gender a long time ago. Then I wouldn't be as confused as to my feelings. Ugh. I hate this.

I shook my head. "I'm going."

I refused to look back despite her infinite pleads to not go. I couldn't help it. The stubborn part of me prevailed. As I walked off, I felt that our friendship's off too.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
End of Chapter 3.


End file.
